fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC28
is the 28th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 6th part of "Okinawa Arc". In this episode, they participed the Summer Festival. Story * Transcript Short synopsis: Helped by her friend Rikka, Rosette should face her feelings for Chrno at the Summer Festival. But that will not last, because Aion has decided to go on action and reveal to Rosette, her true identity that she's unaware... Full synopsis: A flashback shown in previous lives where Azmaria and the nuns have found Rosette and Chrno die and smiling by holding hands, they are crying from their deaths. At the present after reincarnation, Aion believes that the Christopher siblings were unaware of their true identities. Meanwhile, Rosette was aware of her love for Chrno, but Rikka got involved and followed her up at hot springs, which annoyed her a lot. Rosette admitting, Rikka then talk about the Summer Festival, so she could be alone with Chrno. At night when everyone go to the Summer Festival and enjoyed having fun, Rosette and Chrno are alone walking together. During a fireworks displays, she tries to deny her feelings towards Chrno, Rikka decides to follow them secretly and was followed by her friends to attended this romantic scene behind the bushes, Rosette kissed Chrno and declared her love. However, Aion suddenly appears and hold Joshua in hostage, he summoned a robotic Ayakashi to captured the group, while only Rikka, Rosette and Azmaria are transformed to fighting against them alongside with Chrno and Ira. Aion revealed to them that Rosette and her younger brother were actually Demigods and he was the one who murdered their parents. Joshua realized also Rosette's true identity as an Onmyouji-Precure. This revelation allowed Rosette to acceded to her second Daikoujin Form after received the Tasogare Daikoujin Omamori, she became Tasogare Tsukiyomi. She used the Crescent Twilight to defeat the Ayakashi and rescued Joshua from Aion's hands. After returned into normal, Rosette realizes she is a half human like Juliet, and wondered why she and Juliet are the only ones having their Daikoujin Forms. Major Events * Rosette and Chrno declared their love feelings and kissed together, as they meet in the first time since 86 years ago in previous lives. * It was revealed by Aion that Rosette and her younger brother are Demigods, this explains how Rosette has become in her full goddess form. * It's actually Aion who killed Rosette's parents 10 years ago to trigger her sad fate. * Joshua discovers at the same time about Rosette's true identity as an Onmyouji-Precure. * Cure Diamond used "Twinkle Diamond" in the first time. * Cure Tsukiyomi acceded and received the Tasogare Daikoujin Omamori and becoming Tasogare Tsukiyomi. * Tasogare Tsukiyomi used her new attack called the "Crescent Twilight" in the first time. * Rikka develops love feelings to Ira. Trivia * The beginning of the scene of the flashback is that of the episode 24 of Chrno Crusade as Azmaria and the nuns have found Rosette and Chrno die and smiling by holding hands, they are crying from their deaths. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the Bakeneko is a cat that has changed into a youkai. Often confused with the nekomata who's another cat-like youkai, and the distinction between the two can often be quite ambiguous. This ghost cat haunts his home by threatening the household and throwing balls of fire. It is often described as standing on its hind legs, then taking human shape. He may also end up devouring his master in order to take his place. As it is apparently an ordinary cat, the cats were not allowed to approach the corpses because legend has it that the Bakeneko has the gift to resuscitate a lifeless body by jumping on it, thus bringing it back to consciousness. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi / Tasogare Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo * Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya * Moka Akashiya / Cure Izanami * Mana Aida / Cure Heart * Rikka Hishikawa / Cure Diamond * Alice Yotsuba / Cure Rosetta * Makoto Kenzaki / Cure Sword * Aguri Madoka / Cure Ace Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter * Byakko / Ion Fortuna * Raijin / Kagerou * Inaba / Astharoshe Asran * Gyuki / Ewan Remington * Sharuru * Raquel * Lance * Dabyi * Ai Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei * Abel Nightroad * Tsukune Aono * Regina Villains * Aion * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Tybalt Volumnia De Capulet * Antonio * Conrad * Curio * Francisco * Cordelia * Benvolio De Frescobaldi * Emilia * Regan * William De Farnese * Lancelot * Joshua Christopher * Edward Hamilton * Fiore / Florette Harvenheit * Satella Harvenheit * Leo Jinno * Kyohei Tachibana * Amy * Seth Nightroad * Mary Spencer * Caterina Sforza * Tres Iques * Mirka Fortuna * Yukari Sendo * Mizore Shirayuki * Ruby Tojo * Ginei Morioka * Kokoa Shuzen * Saemon Kisaragi * Okoi Kisaragi * Hyouma Muroga * Gyoubu Kasumi * Jousuke Udono * Jubei Jimushi * Shougen Kazamachi * Danjou Kouga * Tenzen Yakushiji * Akeginu * Koshirou Chikuma * Jingorou Amayo * Hotarubi * Nenki Mino * Rousai Azuki * Yashamaru * Ogen Iga * Ira * Mammo * Bel Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Okinawa Arc Category:New Allies Saga